


Proof of Friendship

by JazzyJulZ



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, Happy, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyJulZ/pseuds/JazzyJulZ
Summary: An impromptu visit by Rise and Naoto sends Kanji into a mild panic! What is it that he could be up to...?
Kudos: 3





	Proof of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Not necessary but just for funsies, suggested songs to play in the background during the fic are:
> 
> ["P4 OST- Who's There?"](https://youtu.be/UVehoGdrAms) at (1)  
> Mute music at (2)  
> ["P4 OST- Like a Dream Come True"](https://youtu.be/SJ5h3eyPCA4) at (3)

Rise and Naoto arrive at Tatsumi Textiles, Rise calling out in a sing-songy manner  
"Oh Kanjiiii, where are you...?"

"Huh...!? Oh crap, oh crap...!"

Kanji quickly grabs everything in front of him and rushes to put them away, interrupted as Rise tosses open the door to his room, smiling wide. "Oh, there you are!"

"Rise, couldn't you at least knock...?" Naoto sighs defeatedly, as Rise prances to the clearly distressed Kanji who's turned around to face them, holding his hands behind his back nervously.

"Oh my Kanji, did we catch you at a bad time?"  
She giggles, leaning closer to him with a gleeful, teasing grin.

(1)

"B-bad time? H-haha, no I wasn't, yknow, doing anything..." He stammers out, quavering voice betraying him.

"I'm just ah, stretching my legs, yeah that's it! It can get reaal cooped up in here yknow? Hahaha..."

Rise eyes him, "Uh, are you sure Kanji? You're acting a little weird..."

Kanji nervously glances at Naoto, who's giving him a suspicious glare as Kanji keeps his hands behind him.

"Kanji-kun, were you...!?"

Kanji's shoulders slump as he looks down, letting out a deep, defeated sigh.

(2)

"Gahh, fine... Promise not to tell anyone...?"

Rise and Naoto look at each other for a moment, then look back at Kanji with a nod.

Kanji looks away and slowly takes his hands out from behind himself, opening them to a surprised Naoto and revealing...

"Oh, are these... dolls...?"

(3)

In his hands are dolls shaped after each member of the Investigation Team, hand-stitched with a careful and loving attention-to-detail.

"*sigh* Yeah, I sorta maybe thought it'd be cool to surprise all you guys with it for our big reunion or whatever..." Kanji grumbles, downcast.

"Aww, no way, these are so cute! But, where's mine?" Rise exclaims, as Naoto blushes looking at them all.

"Well I was working on it before *you* decided to barge in here!"

Rise giggles, looking at Kanji pick up the small knit Rise doll lying on his table, and starting to work on it again.

"Oh hehe, I see now."

Naoto glances at the dolls and looks back at Kanji.

"Kanji-kun, would you mind if I take a look at these...?"

"Huh? Uh, no I don't mind. Knock yourself out."

A small smile creeps onto his face as Naoto reaches over to grab the Teddie-bear doll, inspecting it.

"Oh, good idea, here I wanna be Naoto!"

Rise excitedly grabs the Naoto doll, holding it up to his ear.

"*ahem* Oh Kanji-kun, the truth of the matter is, I like you..."

"Wha-Hey, would you cut that out!?"

Rise grins as he blushes, frazzled by the doll's confession.

Naoto doesn't notice, distracted by her careful inspection of the Teddie-bear doll as she slowly grasps its head and pops it open, revealing a human Teddie doll inside of it.

"Oh, I thought something was off about this one...! These are quite intricate..."

She smiles, satisfied and impressed.

"You think so? I was just, going with what felt natural at the time."

Rise lightly claps a hand on his shouler, smiling wide, "Yeah! Seriously, these are crazy adorable, I'm sure the rest are gonna love them!"

Naoto sets the Teddie doll down, looking towards Kanji with a smile.

"You captured our likenesses quiet well."

Kanji smiles, his heart clearly warmed.

"Thanks, guys. It... means a lot to me."

The three smile, sharing a sweet moment together, before Rise frowns and breaks the silence.

"Hmmph, when are you two gonna make out already?"

"H-huh...!?" 

The two shout in unison as Rise can't help but let out a mischevious giggle.

Their warm impromptu gathering continues as they mess around together, the chilly day outside passing by like a flash...

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This fic is inspired by this image i found while looking for cute art, that I just couldn't help but write something about cuz it reminded me how much I love these characters.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
